Need Cats!
by RagingContent
Summary: As it says, I need cats. Needed for a story, I will use as many as possible! I WILL DELETE THIS AS SOON AS I GET A DECENT AMOUNT OF CATS, THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

**I understand this is against the rules, but I only need cats for my story, and then I will delete this immediately.**

* * *

**Basically, this is what the name entails-I need cats for my new story. The Clans will be troubled by a new enemy, outside the borders, and they will need to summon their strength to defeat this new enemy.  
This happens a few generations after the last events of The Last Hope.**

* * *

**RULES:**

**No Thunder-, Wind-, Shadow-, or River- names, because these are the original four Clans.  
****No Star-, Demon-, Ghost-, Angel-, Rainbow-, etc. names because they're unrealistic.  
If your cat looks too unrealistic, has an unreal name, or is _too perfect_ *cough* STARKIT *cough*, I will tweak it a bit/lot.  
_GIVE ME AS MANY CATS AS YOU WANT! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO USE THEM ALL!_**

_**Please note, this story centers around ShadowClan and** **WindClan.**_

* * *

_**Form:**_

**Name (and warrior name, if a kit or 'paw):**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Clan:**

**Appearance (Make as detailed as possible):**

**Personality (Again, as detailed as possible):**

**Any notable history you want added in? (Once a rogue, etc.):**

**Other:**

* * *

**Spots open:**

_**WindClan**_

_Medicine Cat_

_Warriors (9-12)_

_Apprentices (3-6)_

_Queens (2-4; with kits, if you could?)_

_Elders (1-4)_

**_ShadowClan_**

_Deputy_

_Medicine Cat_

_Warriors (12-15)_

_Apprentices (3-6)_

_Queens (2-4; again, with kits?)_

_Elders (1-4)_

**_ThunderClan_**

_Deputy_

_Medicine Cat_

_Warriors (12-15)_

_Apprentices (2-4)_

_Queens (2-4; and kits?)_

_Elders (1-4)_

**_RiverClan_**

_Leader_

_Deputy_

_Medicine Cat_

_Warriors (12-15)_

_Apprentices (3-6)_

_Queens (1 or 2; kits too)_

_Elders (1-4)_

**_OUTSIDE OF CLANS _**_(These are important)_

_Rogues (17-ish?)_

_Loners (3)_

_Kittypets (Only a few)_

* * *

**_These will be very greatly appreciated, and again, I will delete this as soon as I get a workable amount of characters. Thanks for the support!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A much-needed update on the positions! Sorry, I've procrastinated a lot! A few notes: **

** "Tansyheart": I couldn't use her as leader, so she's deputy of ShadowClan, I changed her name to Crimsonear. Hope you don't mind.  
Bramblewisp: I said I wouldn't use Wind- names, so I changed your kitty's name to Ashwhisker. Also, since WindClan already has a medicine cat, I had to make her Cloudstripe's apprentice.  
Fastblaze789: I had to switch some stuff around... Jetpaw and Fastpaw are now Nightpaw and Quickpaw; and I made your rogue group so that they eventually form a bigger rogue group... Is that okay?**

**Now, to the actual Clans!**

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Blazestar, a brown tom with green eyes, and a ginger patch on his chest.

**Deputy: **Timberfall, a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Cloudstripe, a white tom with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.  
_Apprentice: Ashpaw_

**Warriors:**

Frostflower, a fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes and a small nick in her left ear.

Foxclaw, a skinny, long-legged ginger tom with white paws and bright amber eyes.  
_Apprentice: Quickpaw_

Brindleflower, a fluffy pale gray she-cat with a white chest and light green eyes.

Swiftflight, a mostly white tom with black splotches and amber eyes.

Berryfur, a tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Quickpaw, a dark ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

**_ShadowClan_**

**Leader: **Vixenstar, a broad-shouldered, muscular jet-black she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Crimsonear, a ginger she-cat with red dapples on her back, face, and ears; and yellow eyes.  
_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

**Warriors:**

Lilyflight, a blue-gray she-cat with darker rings around her yellow-green eyes.

Ivystorm, a very pale gray she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw, a jet-black she-cat with one white paw, and blue eyes.

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader: **Minkstar, a small brown-and-black she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deputy: **Mintfang, a pale gray tabby tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Lakeberry, a blueish-gray tom with white paws/ears and blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Ferretpelt, a brown tom with darker flecks, a cream tail-tip, and pale green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

Lilystorm, a light ginger she-cat with a cream throat and yellow eyes.

Emberfur, a dark gray tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw, a pure white tom with amber eyes.

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader:** Mousestar, a dusky brown she-cat with a white splash on her face and green eyes.  
_Apprentice: Thornpaw_

**Deputy: **Sharptalon, a long-legged ginger tom, with glowing amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Vinefur, a small and slender dark gray she-cat with black paws and pale green eyes.

Whitefang, a blue-gray she-cat with a white mark on her forehead, a white-tipped tail, and blue eyes.

Briarstrike, a dark brown she-cat with lighter patches and dark blue eyes, her tail fur is rather spiky.

**Apprentices:**

Thronpaw, a gray tom with green eyes and a shredded ear.

_**Cats Outside**** Clans**_

Rubble, a pale gray tom with brown spots and yellow eyes.

Tip, a cream she-cat with white patches and icy blue eyes.

Jay, a silver tom with blue eyes.

Robin, a black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Dapple, a dark brown she-cat with lighter brown dapples.

Fury, a jet black tom with amber eyes.

Springer, an unusually spotted ginger-and-black she-cat with green eyes.

Screech, a skinny black and white tom.

Spark, a mottled black tom with pale green eyes.

Moon, a silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Kasper, a ginger and white tom with yellow eyes.

Turtle, a tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.

Air, a white she-cat with blue eyes.

Night, a dark golden brown tabby she-cat with black stripes.

Ginger, a light ginger she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes.

Swift, a black and white tom with blue eyes.

Hawk, a russet she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes.

Ripple, a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Mishca, a pure white she-cat with huge green eyes.

* * *

**Whew, finally finished copying that all down. Now, I need more of:**

_**WindClan:**_**Warriors, apprentices, and queens/kits.**

_**ShadowClan: **_**Medicine cat, warriors, apprentices, and queens/kits.**

_**ThunderClan: **_**Medicine cat, warriors, apprentices, and queens/kits.**

_**RiverClan: **_**Warriors, apprentices, and queens/kits.**

_**Other cats: **_**A few more of each.**

* * *

**Thanks for all of the great cats you guys have already submitted! You guys are all great!**

**Don't worry, I _will_ delete this and start the new story soon!**

**Stay batty, my katties,**

**-Rage**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really have to thank you all for posting all of the cats, they've been a great help! I'll be posting my story soon, but stay tuned! Just a few commentaries...**

** Ashes That Fall from Sky: I had to change Silverpaw's name because I had just added a Silverkit to the same Clan, I hope you don't mind.**

** BlazeTheDragonite: Oh, I'm sorry I made you feel bad. I was out of space for OOClan cats by the time I read your review, but I will definitely use your two queens! ;)**

** TheGreenestGray: Yay, you're back :D Just so you know, it's magic. What's more magic is that I sorted everyone age-wise c:**

** 'claws of furry': Sorry, but I have to be harsh. Besides that fact that RiverClan already has a leader, I also need much more than the name and Clan. Sorry, I can't use your OC.**

** Blossom The Cat: I had to bump up your queen's age a bit, because if I keep her age at fourteen moons, I feel like it's a bit too young for her to have kits. Sorry, hope you don't mind.**

* * *

_**I will post my prologue soon, and allegiances will come with it! I will delete this fic soon.**_

_**Thanks for all the help,**_

_**-RC**_


End file.
